The Choice
by Lee Minry
Summary: Siapa yang Kyuhyun pilih? menuruti Sunghyun dan Minhyun? atau menuruti Sungmin istri tercinta? KYUMIN as Always/ GAJE/ TYPO/ DLDR/ review juseyo/ enJOY


THE CHOICE

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, other

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu

Warn : GS, OOC, Abal, Geje, Typo(s)

.

 _A dapjangeul mothaejwoseo mianhae_

 _Chingureul mannaneura shy shy shy_

KYAAAAAAAA!

Riuh jeritan menggemuruh saat Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tengah membawakan lagu CHEER UP milik Girlband TWICE. Bukan hanya sekedar menyanyi, Kyuhyun pun ikut menari seperti koreografi aslinya. Yah, namanya juga Girlband, Kyuhyun harus menari dengan ceria, genit dan well girly?

 _Mannagin jom geureohgu mianhae_

 _Jom ittda yeonrakhalge later_

Kyuhyun sangat yakin bahwa penampilannya yang memparodikan Girlband sangat disukai oleh para penonton, walau harus bertingkah seperti seorang gadis, Kyuhyun rela. Untuk menghibur fans setianya, apa salahnya? begitu pikiran Kyuhyun.

 _Joreujima eodi gaji anha_

 _doeeojulge neoui baby_

 _neomu ppallin sirheo seonguireul deo boyeo_

 _neaga neol gidaryeojulge_

KYAAAAAA!

Jeritan itu tidak berhenti. Para Sparkyu memang sangat menyukai saat dimana Kyuhyun melakukan hal-hal berbau ke-cute-an yang sangat jarang di tampilkan selain di acara konser.

Macam-macam parodi Girlband sudah beberapa kali Kyuhyun lakukan ah dan Kyuhyun kadang pula melakukan parodi sembari bercosplay. Pernah pria kelahiran 3 februari itu berdandan ala salah satu personel grup GB SNSD, lalu Elsa dari Frozen dan banyak lagi. Dengar-dengar dalam konser kali ini Kyuhyun akan bercosplay juga. Um, cosplay dari Girlband Girl's Day kalau tidak salah dan di temani beberapa sahabatnya seperti Changmin dan Minho yang ikut berpartisipasi. Kyuhyun juga mengundang beberapa sahabat lainnya untuk mengisi acara selagi ia beristirahat sejenak.

 _CHEER UP BABY CHEER UP BABY_

 _Jom deo himeul nae_

 _Yeojaga swipge mameul jumyeon andwae_

 _Geuraeya niga nal deo johahage doelgeol_

Saat semuanya menikmati pertunjukan yang Kyuhyun persembahkan, berbanding terbalik dengan dua bocah yang berada di jajaran kursi VVIP. Bocah laki-laki dan perempuan itu tampak menganga melihat aksi sang Ayah di atas panggung.

AYAH?

Eum, sekedar informasi. Kyuhyun adalah penyanyi solo terpopuler dimana ia tetap bersinar walau publik dan para fans mengetahui jika dirinya telah menikah 8 tahun yang lalu dengan seorang wanita teman kampusnya. Yang kini, mereka telah di karuniai satu orang anak laki-laki bernama Sunghyung berumur 7 tahun dan satu anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun bernama Minhyun.

Kedua bocah itu tetap fokus melihat aksi panggung sang Ayah dengan mulut mengganga lebar, berbeda raksi dengan sang Ibu yang sedari tadi telah bergabung bersama penggemar sang Ayah sembari terus menjerit dan meneriaki nama Ayah mereka.

 _Taeyeonhage yeongihallae_

 _Amureohji anhge_

 _Naega neol johahaneun mam moreuge_

 _Just get it together_

 _And then baby CHEER UP_

Riuh penonton bertepuk tangan saat Kyuhyun selesai menyanyi lalu di ikuti pemadaman lampu panggung.

"KYAAA, CHO KYUHYUN SARANGHAEEE."

Sungmin berteriak histeris. Walau ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat sang Suami bernyanyi dan menari, tetap saja Kyuhyun selalu menakjubkan di atas panggung maupun sebagai seorang suami.

Merasa di perhatikan, Sungmin menoleh pada putra dan putrinya sembari tersenyum. "Daddy lucu dan cute kan?" Sungmin menaik turunkan kedua alisnya penuh bangga. Namun Sunghyun dan Minhyun kompak mengelengkan kepala mereka membuat Sungmin tertawa keras.

Kyuhyun sedang di make up saat pintu ruang riasnya di ketuk oleh seseorang. Dari pantulan cermin, Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah cerah istrinya yang melambai lalu pandangannya beralih pada dua bocoh yang ikut bersama Sungmin.

"Hai sayang."

Kyuhyun mengentikan penata riasnya lalu menghampiri Sungmin, mengecup kening istrinya itu kemudian mengangkat Minhyun. Memberikan kecupan singkat juga di pipi kanan gadis kecilnya itu lalu mengusak rambut Sunghyun.

Kyuhyun membawa keluarga kecilnya untuk duduk di sofa. Masih ada 15 menit waktunya istirahat.

"Aku kira kalian tidak datang. Kenapa baru sekarang menemuiku di backstage?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sunghyun dan Minhyun ingin memberikan kejutan. Benarkan?" Sungmin menatap Sunghyun dan Minhyun. Namun dua bocah itu hanya diam dengan wajah cemberut. Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin lewat tatapan mata namun Sungmin menggeleng bertanda dia tidak tahu.

"Kenapa pada cemberut seperti ini sih?" Kyuhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan mencolek pipi gembil Minhyun lalu mencubit pelan pipi Sunghyun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tahu, jika Sunghyun cemberut entah kenapa Minhyun juga malah ikut-ikutan cemberut.

Sunghyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Melihat kakaknya berpose seperti itu, Minhyun yang masih di pangkuan Kyuhyun ikut berpose sama.

"Daddy suka bernyanyi?" Sunghyun membuka suara.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Sunghyun mustahil tidak mengetahui apa arti menyanyi bagi Kyuhyun. Namun karena Kyuhyun mengerti jika itu hanya pertanyaan basa-basi, Kyuhyun menimpali.

"Daddy seorang penyanyi, tentu saja Daddy sangaaat menyukainya. Bukankah Sunghyun juga tahu itu hm?"

Sunghyun mengangguk seperti seorang ayah yang mendengarkan penjelasan anaknya. Sungmin sendiri hanya diam sembari tersenyum geli melihat tingkah putranya.

"Daddy boleh bernyanyi tapi Sunghyun tidak suka saat Daddy menari seperti anak gadis!"

Prak!

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tercengang mendengar itu. Namun detik berikutnya Sungmin tertawa membuat Kyuhyun cemberut. "Sayang," desis Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, maaf." Sungmin berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Jujur saja, dirinya tidak menyangka jika Sunghyun akan berkata seperti itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Daddy kami itu jantan, keren dan macho!" kata Sunghyun.

"Iya. Lagian yang lembut, gemulai, genit itu hanya Mommy. Daddy NO!" tambah Minhyun.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba berpikir apa iya dirinya genit seperti kata Minhyun. Ummm mungkin sedikit? Batin Sungmin yang dirinya sendiri tidak menyadari jika pose berpikirnya itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin membawa istrinya itu ke dalam kamar.

"Jika Daddy melakukan tingkah seperti gadis remaja. Sunghyun dan Minhyun tidak mau datang ke konser Daddy lagi maupun menonton DVD konser Daddy juga. Sunghyun dan Minhyun mau ngambek!" seru Sunghyun dengan di angguki oleh Minhyun.

Sunghyun dan Minhyun memang baru pertama kali melihat secara live konser sang Ayah. Selama ini mereka hanya menonton di rumah lewat DVD yang tidak pernah menonton sampai akhir. Padahal jika melihatnya sampai selesai, Sunghyun dan Minhyun akan tahu jika Daddy mereka bukanlah pertama kali memparodikan girlband di tiap konser.

Jadi, saat mereka tadi melihat penampilan Kyuhyun menari 'seperti gadis remaja' –kata Sunghyun, dua bocah itu benar-benar 'terguncang' melihat Ayah kebanggan mereka menari seperti itu.

Sumpah Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun ia di marahi oleh Sunghyun dan Minhyun.

Lepas dari keterkejutannya. Kyuhyun mulai mencoba memberi pengertian pada dua buah hatinya.

"Hei Sunghyunnie, jagoan Daddy. Itukan untuk menghibur Sparkyu dan penonton lainnya. Daddy ingin membuat mereka senang, oke! Dan jangan ngambek lagi." Kyuhyun menatap Minhyun dengan wajah memelas, gadis kecil itu tampak terpengaruh oleh wajah sedih Daddynya.

"Tetap tidak boleh!" Sunghyun benar-benar sebal sekarang. Dia tidak mau image Ayahnya yang cool ternodai oleh image girly. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

"Minhyunnie, jangan terkecoh." Sunghyun menasehati adiknya yang sepertinya sudah kalah. "Kasihan Daddy, Oppa."

"Tapi tetap tidak boleh." Sunghyun kekeh. Bocah laki-laki berumur 7 tahun itu tetap tidak mau kalah. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih memelas mencoba untuk mendapatkan belas kasih dari putranya itu.

"Tidak akan mempan." Sunghyun memeluk lengan Sungmin disampingnya. "Jika Daddy tetap menari seperti gadis remaja. Sunghyun akan menjauhkan Mommy dari Daddy !"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama kaget. Jika itu terjadi, Sungmin yakin ia dan Kyuhyun harus bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Sunghyun saat ingin bersama.

"Baby, sebentar-sebentar.."

Sunghyun menggeleng keras tidak mau mendengar Sungmin. Wanita cantik itu menatap Kyuhyun meminta jalan keluar. Dan Kyuhyun pun tidak tahu sedangkan konser tengah berlangsung.

"AHHH! Minhyun tahu." Minhyun menjerit senang. "Kenapa Daddy tidak perform topless saja?"

Sungmin menganga. "Minhyun tahu kata topless dari siapa?"

"Chullie Monie." Minhyun tersenyum lima jari. Sungmin menepuk dahinya, ya ampun ibu mertua tersayangnya benar-benar jahil. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berdesis mendengar nama ibunya di sebut.

"Benar. Kenapa tidak topless saja? Daddy kan suka bertelanjang dada jika di rumah," sahut Sunghyun tiba-tiba. "Iya, benar seperti itu saja. Dengan begitu Daddy tetap keren. Dan Sunghyun yakin para Sparkyu akan lebih histeris lagi. Iya kan Mom?" tanya Sunghyun.

"Andwae!" kini Sungmin yang berteriak tidak setuju.

"Waeyo Mommy?" Sunghyun dan Minhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah polos.

' _Karena tubuh telanjang Daddy hanya untuk Mommy seorang!'_ jerit Sungmin.

"Eheheh... bukan apa-apa." Sungmin langsung menatap tajam suaminya.

Hidup dengan Sungmin hampir 13 tahun membuat Kyuhyun dapat memahami interaksi apapun yang Sungmin berikan. Salah satunya Kyuhyun bisa mengerti dengan jelas arti tatapan mata istri tercintanya yang seakan berkata, _'Cepat cari jalan keluar. Aku tidak mau sampai kau memperlihatkan tubuhmu, kalau tidak jangan berharap little cho bisa masuk sangkar dalam waktu dekat!'_

' _Ya Tuhan tolong hambamu ini.'_ Ratap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

 **End!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai joyerdeul apa kabar?**

 **Ada yang masih ingat aku?**

 **Eum mungkin ada yang tahu ini ff dapat inspirasi dari mana hehe yup yup dari perform Kyu yang ah syudahlah hahah...**

 **Maaf-maaf kalau ffnya kaku. Udah lama gak nulis jadi berasa aneh. Sebenarnya banyak ide ff bermunculan namun mood nulisnya gak ada #curcol.**

 **Semoga ff singkat ini bisa menghibur teman-teman semuanya. Btw joyer masih ada gak nih? xD**

 **Joyer's never end kan?**

 **See u di ff aku selanjutnya ya, jangan lupa kotak reviewnya di isi hehehe piss cinta damai chingudeul.**


End file.
